Always and Forever
by MissElena99
Summary: There have been six years since Damon and Elena last saw each other. Now after all this time they finaly meet. But will they be able to forget about the past and enjoy the present? Will they be able to love again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. _**No copyright infringement intended. All rights belongs to their rightful owners.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> There have been six years since Damon and Elena last saw each other. Now after all this time they finaly meet. But will they be able to forget about the past and enjoy the present? Will they be able to love again?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Jenna turned around.<p>

"Jenna, you look incredible" Elena sighed. Jenna looked in the mirror again. Elena was saying the truth – she was beautiful.

"And of course, all thanks to you!" Jenna said as she turned again to Elena who was smiling.

"Everything for my little sister! Especially for her wedding day."

"I still can't believe this is all happening… Me and Ric, after all this…"

"You deserve this. You love him and he loves you. Just because that bitch tried to ruin everything doesn't mean that the two of you are not made for each other."

"I know… I'm just afraid that someday she's going to return and…"

"Shhh!" Elena interrupted her "Everything is going to be alright, don't worry. In less than a week you're going to be Mrs. Salzmann! And just think about it… when Alaric see you in this dress he'll never be able to look at another woman."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Oh, come here!" Elena held her sister in a tight hug.

"Elena, stop!"

"What? What's the problem?"

"We're crumpling the dress!"

"And you're worrying about this? I'll fix it later."

"How damn lucky I am having you, sis!"

Elena smiled. She hadn't seen Jenna so excited for ages. She was so happy about her but one part of her mind was screaming 'Why? Why is my little sister settling down before me?'. Every time that voice in Elena's head echoed she was feeling awful, she was disgusted by herself, by all these egoistic thoughts. It was her to blame because she decided to have a career. Since she was a little girl she dreamt about being a famous fashion designer. Now even when her dream finally came true she wasn't satisfied enough. Now she wanted to have someone by her side. She knew that she could always ask Jenna, Bonnie or Caroline for anything but now it was different – she wanted someone to wake up next to every morning, she wanted a family. Until now she never had time for thinking about settling down. Ever since she graduated Art College… God, the college! Sometimes she just thought it was a mistake because if she hadn't gone there she wouldn't have to split up with him…

"Oh, look at the time! Bonnie and Caroline are going to be here in fifteen minutes. I'd better change." Jenna said. "Elena?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry, I was thinking about something. Well…" Jenna took her out of the trans she was in. "I still don't get why you don't want anyone, except me, to see your wedding dress before The Big Day." She giggled.

"Because… Imagine if someone is a spy and wants to copy your design before its official 'premiere'" Jenna joked.

"Fine. Whatever… You can put it in one of my wardrobes. It is safe enough there!"  
>They both laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. Elena went to the door and opened it to see two girls standing there. One of them, Caroline, had shiny blonde hair and sparkling cat eyes. Bonnie, on the other side, was a brunette with beautiful hazel eyes. The three of them were best friends from the college. Now Caroline was working for a famous fashion magazine and Bonnie was an interior designer. She was dating Elena and Jenna's elder brother, Jeremy. They met on one of Elena's parties and fell in love with each other at first sight.<p>

"Hi, 'Lena!" Caroline and Bonnie smiled.

"Hey, girls! Come in."

They entered the big apartment and sat on the couch.

"So, where is our bride-to-be?" Caroline asked.

"I'm coming!" A voice shouted from upstairs. Jenna was still in Elena's room, changing clothes.

In a minute she was downstairs. Bonnie and Caroline turned to her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt.

"Well, I see we're not seeing your dress until the wedding." Caroline raised her eye brows.

"Elena, please! You're the designer – you can give us a permission to see it, right?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, girls. I'm just doing what my sister tells me to. So, if she wants it to be a surprise – it stays this way." Elena winked at Jenna who smiled.

"Fine! Is there something we can help with? Unless everything is so secret, of course." Bonnie joked.

"In fact, you can. Give me my purse!"

"You want us do only this? God, it's such a big help! People would think that you are some super-secret CIA agents, doing a super-secret research." Bonnie scoffed and gave the purse to Jenna who looked at her seriously and took out a long list and a bunch of envelopes.

"This is the list with the guests and the invitations. You can help me write the names and the addresses on them."

The four of them sat on the kitchen table and started working. They were writing for about an hour when suddenly Bonnie screamed.

"Oh, my God! Damon Salvatore is coming to your wedding!"

"Wait, what? You never told me he was coming!" Elena said to Jenna.

"Sorry, I just…"

"Wait! Where do you know Damon Salvatore from?" Caroline interrupted her.

"Well, he is Alaric's friend from college and Elena's…"

"No, Jenna! Don't say th…"

"…ex-boyfriend!" It just went out of Jenna's mouth.

"What?" Bonnie and Caroline were shocked.

"Well, it's not such a big deal. It was a long time ago." Elena blushed.

"So, you admit it is true?" Bonnie asked.

"Well…" Elena blushed even more if that was even possible.

"So, you are Damon Salvatore's ex, a famous crime writer's ex, and you never told us? Little Miss Fashion Designer is going to have problems!" Caroline scoffed.

"This is not important now!" Elena said.

"Yes, it is. If he is coming to the wedding we must have you looking really good!" Bonnie said.

"You're saying that I don't look really good always?" Elena giggled.

"Elena, you know what I mean. We must have you looking better than ever if you want him wrapped around your finger."

"And why would I want that?"

"Elena, let's be honest!" Caroline started "You are a beautiful fashion designer and he is a charming famous crime writer! And like all this is not enough you were dating in the high school! I'm sure it was love at first sight and you miss him and you truly regret. Why else would you be so bothered that he is coming to your sister's wedding?"  
>"I don't miss him and I don't regret anything!" Elena knew it was a lie. But Caroline knew it too.<p>

"Elena!" She said. "I know when you're lying! You loved him and you still do. So, that is a good opportunity for you to meet him and talk to him. Hell, he can feel the same about you!"

"And what if he doesn't? What if he isn't even remembering me?"

"Elena, it is impossible for any man to forget a woman like you." Bonnie said.

"Especially if you went together to the prom!" Words got out of Jenna's mouth again.

"What?" Bonnie raised her voice. "You went together to the prom? Why didn't you tell us? And why did you split up?"

"Because I was going to Art College and he was going to Yale because he wanted to be a writer. And you know what happens to long-distanced relationships…" Elena sighed.

"And that's all?" Caroline looked surprised. "He didn't even fight for you?"

"We were young, Care! And yes – that's all!"

"Well, I still think you should talk to him so…" Caroline started. "What about putting the two of them next to each other?" She said to Jenna.

"Well, that's an idea!" Jenna smiled devilish.

"What? I should be on your table. I'm your sister!"

"Don't worry! I'm gonna take care of it."

"Damn it, Jenna!" Elena moaned. "Well, I guess I don't have any choice, have I?"

"No, you don't!" Jenna laughed.

"Fine!"

"So, Elena…" Caroline started innocently "Do you have any pictures from the prom? You know, I'm just curious what was your dress like?"

"Caroline, you're so predictable!" Elena giggled "I have three or four somewhere in my room. Come with me!"

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna were sitting on Elena's bed while she was looking for something.<p>

"I'm sure it was here! It can't just disappear!" Elena said.

"Elena, it's fine. If you can't find…" Bonnie began but she was interrupted.

"Ha! I found it!" Elena said as she closed the door of the closet with a box in her hands.

"Whoah, whoah! What is this?" Bonnie giggled "I thought you were showing us just a few pictures."

"Well, these are memories." Elena said as she put the box on the bed and opened it.

"My memories from Damon."

"Elena Gilbert! You have a whole box full of memories from him and you keep saying you don't miss him!" Caroline giggled.

"You wanna see the pictures? If so, shut up!" Elena tried to say it seriously but she burst into laughter.

"Fine!" Caroline giggled.

Elena took out an envelope. There were four photos in it. Four really nice photos. On all of them Elena was wearing a beautiful knee length pink dress with some black details and black high-heels. Damon was next to her. God, he was charming – his perfect black hair and his cobalt blue eyes… Every woman would fall for a guy like him.

"Oh, my God!"

"Well, Caroline, I know the dress is amazing. Have I mentioned I myself designed it?" Elena laughed.

"Elena, please! Who cares about the dress? Look at him! He's so handsome, isn't he?" Caroline sighed.

"Ha! I got you! I knew you wanted to see the photos just because of him. As I said before – you're so predictable!" Elena giggled.

"That's me!" Caroline laughed.

"Elena, what's this?" Bonnie was about to open a little black box.

"No, Bonnie, stop!"

"Why?"

"It's just… I can't explain now. Maybe later." Elena said. She looked at Jenna's brown eyes looking for help. Her sister understood her immediately.

"So, who wants ice-cream?" Jenna asked.

"WE!" the other three girls screamed.

"OK then. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is! The first chapter of my first story! I'm so excited! Let me know in the reviews if you guys like it. If you enjoy it I promise to upload quickly.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Have a nice time reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. <em><strong>No copyright infringement intended. All rights belongs to their rightful owners.<strong>_**_

* * *

><p>Elena unlocked the door and entered her apartment. She switched the lights on and looked around the big living room. It was a very nice room. In fact Bonnie was the designer of the whole maisonette. Elena put her purse on the nearest table and went upstairs. She entered her room and looked at her bed. The box was still there.<p>

"No, don't!" Elena said to herself but it was useless.

She sat on the bed and took the little box Bonnie was about to open a few hours ago. Tears started falling from her eyes as she opened it. There was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond on it inside the box. Suddenly a flashback hit her.

"_Elena, I need to tell you something."_

"_Go ahead!" she smiled. _

"_Look, I received a letter from Yale and I'm going to study there."_

"_That... That's great!" she forced to look happy but the disappointment in her eyes was just obvious "But… that means you're going to be far away from here, from… me."_

"_Well, that's true. So, I guess you understand why I'm doing this." He got down on one knee "Will you marry me?"_

"_Look… I just… I can't."_

"_But-but… Why? Elena, I love you!" he was begging her._

"_I love you too but…"_

"_Then what's the problem?" his cobalt blue eyes stared into hers. _

"_I just… I'm not ready for this yet. Hell, I'm eighteen!"_

"_I know!" he sounded desperate. _

"_Then what else did you expect me to do?" she was almost shouting at him. _

"_Well, I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to." He said calmly but his voice was so full of disappointment that it was tearing her apart. _

"_I never said I didn't want to!"_

"_No, Elena! You didn't say it but you meant it." He said and turned his back to her. _

"_Damon, please!" she was crying. _

"_No, Elena. You've already made your decision." He threw the little black box at the ground._

Tears were streaming down Elena's face. She was so selfish back then – she wasn't happy about him. She was disappointed that he was going to be away. And when he proposed to her because he never wanted to leave her she said 'No'. It was her fault they split up. Not his, not college's – the entire fault was hers. Now she realized that she didn't have the right to miss him, she didn't deserve him. He was so kind and she practically spit at his face.

Suddenly her phone rang and took her out of her thoughts. She pulled it out of the pocket of her jacket and looked at the screen. It was her mom so she had no choice. Elena wiped away her tears and answered her phone.

"Hi, mom!" she tried to sound cheerful.

"_Elena, honey! I was just calling to… Are you OK?"_ obviously Miranda had noticed the trembling in her daughter's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. So, what's up?"

"_Well, I was calling to tell you that your father and I are going to be in New York tomorrow afternoon. So, if that's not a problem, of course, could you take us from the airport?"_

"Of course, it's not a problem!"

"_Well, I just… staying at you apartment for a week makes me feel bad enough because I'm afraid we might disturb you. Are you sure there is no problem for you doing all of this?"_

"Mom! I told you there is no problem at all." She smiled with her calming smile even though she knew her mother couldn't see it "So, what time does your plane arrive?"

"_Grayson, what time does our plane arrive on the airport?" _Elena heard her mom asking her father_. _

"_At 3 p.m." _She heard her father's voice.

"So, I'll be there in 2:30 p.m. Just in case." Elena giggled.

"_Well, thanks, 'Lena. See you tomorrow."_

"See you, mom!" Elena said and hung up.  
>She wasn't crying anymore. She put the ring back in its place and put the big 'box of memories' in her closet. After doing that she took a long relaxing bath and then went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock was ringing. Elena could barely open her eyes but that was enough to see that she was going to be late for work. She quickly got up and entered the bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. Then she opened her wardrobes. Elena didn't have much time so just picked the first thing she saw. In fact when she was all dressed-up she was looking really good. She was wearing a knee length dark blue skirt and a stylish white shirt. She was a tall woman but that didn't stop her wearing high-heels – in fact she just adored them. Before she went out she took her purse and put her jacket on. It was July but it was still a bit cold in the mornings.<p>

She got to her car and drove to the Fashion Studio. Lucky her, Elena was only ten minutes late for the meeting for the discussion about the spring collection for the next year.

The meeting was all she had to do on Tuesday so at 1:30 p.m. she had some lunch and after that drove to the airport. She was just in time for meeting her parents.

"Elena, honey!" her mother said as she gave her a tight hug.

"Come here, princess!" Grayson said. Elena hugged her father.

"I'm not eight, dad!"

"You and Jenna might be fifty but you're still going to be my little princesses!"

"I know that!" Elena giggled "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, sweetheart! You and Jenna haven't been in Mystic Falls since my birthday, which was in May. And now is July!" Miranda moaned.

"Sorry for not being sentimental but… this flight was quite long and I really need some rest and definitely a cup of coffee." Grayson scoffed.

"Then why are we standing here? Let's get your cases in the car and go home" Elena laughed.

* * *

><p>Grayson and Miranda were sitting on the couch and drinking coffee in Elena's living room.<p>

"Elena, is everything upstairs fine?" Miranda asked.

"Yep" Elena shouted in answer.

She was downstairs in two minutes, carrying two dress bags.

"So, mom, this is your dress." She said as she opened one of the bags.

"Oh, Elena! It's beautiful! You shouldn't…" Miranda started.

"Yes, I should!" Elena smiled.

"And what's in the other bag?" her mom asked.

"Well…" Elena said as she opened the second dress bag "This will be the dress for the bridesmaids."

"You have overdone yourself!" Grayson said. And he was right. The dress was knee length, made of red silk and the design… it was incredible.

"Well, we have already seen everything except Jenna's dress." Miranda said.

"And that's going to be the big sensation!" Elena giggled "Jenna isn't showing it to anyone! If I wasn't the designer she wouldn't show it to me either!"

"So I guess we'll have to wait till Saturday." Miranda laughed.

"So, 'Lena… you have a boyfriend?" Grayson changed the subject.

"Nah…" Elena giggled.

"And why so?" her dad was curious.

"Well, after what happened with Damon… You remember Damon, right?" she said.

"How can I forget that son of a bitch…" Grayson said seriously.

"Grayson!" Miranda stopped him.

"Mom, it's fine! In fact he's coming to the wedding."

"Well, then I'm going to have the chance of kicking his ass!" Grayson scoffed.

"Grayson!"

"What? He broke my daughter's heart!"

"He didn't break my heart. I broke his. He proposed to me and I said 'No!'"

"He shouldn't have proposed to you. You were seventeen!" her dad kept arguing.

"Oh, look at the time! It's almost dinner. Elena, let's make something to eat!" Miranda said to change the subject. She didn't want her daughter to be hurt by the memory of Damon Salvatore. Of course Elena understood it immediately. If only her mom knew that she was already hurt... If only Miranda knew her daughter was crying the whole previous night... No, Elena said to herself, she doesn't know and she won't know, no one is going to know. She was going to be strong and she definitely wouldn't be crying. She sighed and started helping her mom with cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it. I know it's a bit lame and way shorter than the previous one but I promise the next one will be more interesting!<strong>

**By the way thank you for the wonderful reviews I got for the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's alarm clock rang. She was already awaken so she just turned it off. She kept lying in her bed and thinking about Damon. Tomorrow was Jenna and Alaric's wedding so she was going to see him. Finally. It has gone six years since they last met in high school. She was wondering if he had changed a lot. She had seen some articles about him in a few newspapers and magazines but she never read them. Every time she saw his picture she was throwing away the article. She thought that not knowing anything about him will help her to forget him. Now the more she thought about him the more she convinced herself that Caroline was right. She truly regretted saying 'No' to him. A few tears dropped on her cheek.

"Elena! May I come in?" Miranda was knocking on the door. Elena wiped away her tears.

"Come in, mom!" she said.

"Good morning, honey!" Miranda stopped and looked at her daughter's face "Elena, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom. I'm fine." She felt like the other night when she was trying to sound cheerful for her mom not to figure out what was happening.

"Elena, I can see it when you're upset! Tell me, what's the problem?"

"Well… " Elena started "It's Damon."

"I'm gonna kill this guy!"

"You start to sound like dad!" Elena giggled.

"What do you want me to do? You're my daughter and he hurt your feelings!"

"It's not his fault! It's entire my fault! I hurt his feelings – not the other way round." She forced herself to smile even though she knew that what she has just told her mom was a lie – she hurt Damon but that hurt her too because she loved him and she still does. "I'm just afraid that he might hate me. I don't want him to hate me!"

"Well, if you say so." Miranda smiled back "I'm going to be in the kitchen. When you're ready you can come downstairs to have breakfast. Oh, and don't worry - I'll warn your dad not to touch the conversation about Damon."

"Mom, don't do this. Please! I just… Let this be our little secret, OK?"

"Well, you know better for yourself. I'm waiting for you." Miranda said as she went out of the room.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Elena was in the kitchen all dressed up. She was taking a day off because tonight was Jenna's Bachelorette party. In fact party was a very strong word – Caroline, Jenna and Elena were going to Bonnie's house. They were going to drink some champagne and talk about girly things.<br>"Morning, dad!" Elena said to her dad who was reading a newspaper.

"Morning, 'Lena!"

She sat by the table and her mom gave her a plate full of pancakes.

"Thanks, mom!" she smiled absentmindly. Elena started having her breakfast but she wasn't even seeing what she was eating. Suddenly her father's voice took her out of the trans she was in.

"Guess who has a girlfriend!"

"Who?" she asked.

"Your precious Damon Salvatore!"

"What?"

"Listen!" Grayson began reading "'The hot crime writer Damon Salvatore was seen in the arms of a mystery woman yesterday in Central Park.' There is even a picture."

Elena took the newspaper from his father's hands. The woman was beautiful. She had long blond hair and nice brown eyes. Elena was so jealous even though she knew she didn't have the right to be. In fact all this time she was afraid of reading articles about him because she was scared that she'll find out he found somebody else – 'So pathetic!' she thought. All these years she was hoping that she would see him again and they would fall for each other just like in high school. When she found out he was coming to the wedding one part of her was delighted because that was a chance for her dream to come true.

"I guess I'm a little late!" she mumbled so no one else heard her.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. Elena rose from the couch and went to the door.<p>

"Jenna!"

"Sorry for being late!" Jenna said as she hugged her sister.

"It's OK."

"Where are mom and dad?"

"They went to Central Park. You know they always have to go on their evening walk."

"Yep. So, are you ready?"

"I am. Let's go." Elena said as she took her purse.

* * *

><p>"Hi, girls!" Bonnie opened the front door.<p>

"Hi, Bonnie!"

"Come in!"

Elena and Jenna entered the big house and went straight ahead to the nice living room.

"Isn't Jeremy here?" Elena asked.

"Elena, please! We're not the only who have a party tonight. It's Alaric's Bachelor party." Caroline said as she rose from the couch to hug her friends.

"Right!" Jenna said. "In fact he wanted his party to be in Las Vegas but you know… It's too far away from here."

"Las Vegas!" Caroline scoffed. "Your husband-to-be wanted his Bachelor party to be in Las Vegas and you don't even want to go to a club!" Elena couldn't keep her laugh. "It's not funny, 'Lena! Your sister might be crazy." Caroline joked.

"Girls, as I told you before I just want…" Jenna began but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"A simple girl's night like we usually have on Friday night."

"But it's not too late to order a stripper!" Carline said devilish.

"I think I'll pass!" Jenna laughed. "Let's drink some champagne!"

The whole night they talked and laughed. Soon Caroline got a bit drunk and started asking awkward questions.

"So, Elena… Did you see the article in the newspaper?"

"Which article?" Bonnie asked.

"The one about Damon Salvatore's new girlfriend. So, did you see it?"

"Yes, I did." Elena tried to sound calm.

"And?"

"What 'and'?"

"Oh, come on Elena! I'm sure you were so jealous that you wanted to kill that bitch!" Caroline moaned.

"Caroline! Why would I do that?"

"Because…" she took another swallow of the champagne "…you do love him! Even though you keep denying it. And what was that in the little box Bonnie was about to open but you told her not to do it?"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Bonnie said.

"No, I'll tell you. There was a ring inside it."

"A ring?"

"Yes, a ring. The ring that Damon proposed to me with." Elena blushed.

"What?" Caroline was shocked. "Damon Salvatore proposed to you?"

"Why is it in that box and not on your hand? And why aren't you Mrs. Salvatore now?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I said 'No'."

"What? You said 'No' when Damon Salvatore asked you to marry him?" Caroline was almost shouting.

"What else was I supposed to say, Caroline? I was eighteen!" Elena shouted back.

"He proposed to you in high school? Why you never told us?"

"Well, that's a kind of long story." Elena said.

"And we have a lot of time."

"OK then. Well, you all know that Damon and I dated…"

* * *

><p>But as Caroline said it wasn't only them that had a party that night. Alaric's Bachelor party was in a bar near his and Jenna's apartment. Damon had gone to that bar many nights to drink with Alaric. When he entered the bar he saw Alaric and some other guys on one table in the corner. They were surrounded by a few strippers.<p>

"Damon! You made it!" Alaric said when he saw his friend.

"How can I miss your Bachelor party?" he smirked. "I should say it's… wow!" Damon said when one of the strippers walked past him. "Your best man did his job."

"Well, about that… My best man had an accident this morning so he won't make it for the wedding. So, I hoped that you would be my best man. What do you say?"

"Sure." Damon said.

"You're asking him to be your best man?" Jeremy has just appeared.

"Yeah. Why not?" Alaric asked.

"Well… You know what – forget it!"

"OK. But how do you know each other?" Alaric was a bit surprised.

"Long story. But how do you know each other?" Damon asked.

"Well, Jeremy is my-brother-in-law-to-be."

"What?" Damon raised his eyebrow. "You mean that you're marrying his sister?"

"Yep." Alaric smirked. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I definitely need a lot of tequila!" Damon was broken. He knew Elena had a sister but when he and Elena dated Jenna was looking like a twelve years old girl so he immediately eliminated her as Alaric's future wife – he thought Jenna was still too young. The thought of Elena marrying someone else, better yet one of his friends, hurt him very much. And things were getting even worse – he had just agreed to be Alaric's best man so he was supposed to stay there and watch him kissing her, perhaps he would be the god-father of their children and so on. He couldn't believe of his 'luck'. So he simply decided to drown the pain.

"Hey, you, the blond one!" He shouted at one of the strippers. "Come here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't update it any sooner but I had a lot of things in school. From now on I'm going to update every weekend. That's not only because of my things in school but because of the fact that I'm going to upload a new story - "Forbidden Love"! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's alarm clock rang. He opened his eyes and turned it off. He turned in his bed and saw the blond woman from the last night lying next to him.

"Crap!" He sad and rolled out of the bed and entered the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he got back in his bedroom. He had only a towel around his waist and his hair was damp.

"You look gorgeous!" The blond woman said.

"You're awaken?"

"Yep." The woman popped the 'p'.

"And you're still here because…?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping you may take me with you to that wedding."

"No way! Almost everyone on that wedding will remember you as a stripper from the groom's Bachelor party."

"So, you're afraid of being seen with a prostitute?"

"Practically – yes!" Damon said. "How much do you want to get out of here and never mention that night?"

"Well… $10 000 will be fine."

"$10 000?" Damon raised his eyebrow again. He just realized that he was blackmailed by a stupid stripper.

"Do you want me to stay quiet or not?"

"Fine." He said firmly and took his check book out of one drawer. "$10 000 for whom?"

"Andy. Andy Star."

"OK, Andy. Here you are!" Damon gave her the check. "Have a great time spending my money and forget about last night! Now – get out!"

* * *

><p>"Bonnie! Bonnie? Are you home?" Jeremy has just come back. He entered the living room and saw his sisters sleeping on the couch.<p>

"Jeremy? Is that you?" Elena opened her eyes to see her brother going out of the room.

"Yes." He slowly turned to her. "I'll go upstairs to check on Bonnie."

"Caroline is with her. We all got a bit drunk. I know how ridiculous it sounds to get drunk just by drinking champagne." Elena said when she saw the strange expression on Jeremy's face. "Anyway, we decided not to drive in this mood and we stayed here. I hope you don't mind."

"If all of you are safe then I don't mind whatever you do." Jeremy smiled.

"You are such a good brother!" Elena smiled back. "So, if you want to sleep for a while the guest-room is…"

"Sleep?" Jeremy laughed. "Elena, it's seven o'clock in the morning!"

"What? Where have you been all night?"

"I didn't want to disturb your party so I slept at Alaric's."

"Aah… Clear!" Elena giggled.

"Guys, please speak quieter!" Jenna hissed as she cuddled in her blanket. "Someone is trying to sleep!"

"Jenna, it's seven o'clock!"

"What? Why didn't that stupid alarm clock ring?"

"I don't know. May be there is something wrong with it."

"Damn it, 'Lena! Now I won't have enough time to get ready!"

"Take it easy, sis!" Jeremy said.

"The wedding is after five hours!" Elena tried to calm her down.

"Oh, right! I forgot…"

"You forgot when your own wedding is?" Elena giggled "May be Caroline was right – you're going crazy!"

"Shut up!" Jenna laughed. "And speaking of Caroline – where is she?"

"Upstairs with Bonnie. I'll go wake them up. And you…" Elena pointed on Jeremy "… don't allow my baby sister to fall asleep again!"

"You can count on me!" Jeremy smiled. "I need to tell you something very important." he said as soon as he heard that Elena entered Bonnie's bedroom.

"Well, if Alaric got drunk and he did something stupid I don't wanna know!" Jenna giggled.

"Well, he wasn't that drunk when he did what he did." Jenna raised her eyebrows a bit confused. "He asked Damon to be his best man!"

"Wait! What? I thought that the best man was a colleague of Alaric's."

"Well, apparently he had an accident yesterday morning and…"

"And from all of the people in the world he chose Damon as his best man?" Jenna interrupted her brother.

"I thought the same thing! Shall we tell Elena?"

"It will be too much for her – after yesterday's article in the newspaper... Last week I was planning on putting the two of them next to each other but when I read it I put her next to the best man because I thought it was Matt Donovan and now… She's going to be next to Damon anyway!"

"Can't you change it?"

"Five hours before the wedding? No way!"

"Damn it!" Jeremy sighed. "But I swear if Damon touches Elena with his little finger…"

"Shhh! They're coming." Jenna whispered.

"Good morning, guys!" Caroline smiled. "God, I feel like I have a brick in my stomach!"

"Well, that happens. You haven't slept enough and you drank too much…" Jeremy began.

"Stop being witty!" Bonnie said as she jumped in his embrace. "Now go in the kitchen and make some coffee and pancakes - they help if you have a hangover." She laughed.

"And since when I'm your private cook?"

"Since you said you loved me and you would do whatever I want you to!"

"Fine!" Jeremy pressed his lips against hers and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

"Sorry! You know I was never good at that."

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were in Elena's room and were getting ready for the wedding. Bonnie was curling Elena's hair while Caroline was walking around the room. Jenna was downstairs. She was almost in a nervous breakdown so Elena sent her in the kitchen to drink some tea and talk with Miranda.

"And you're ready!"

Elena rose from the chair in front of her vanity. With her curly hair and red dress she truly looked beautiful… and hot.  
>"The three of you are my bridesmaids and you are dressed completely different!" Jenna moaned as she entered the room and sat on the bed. Bonnie was wearing a knee-length golden dress which fitted her hair color and skin tone perfectly. And Caroline… she looked like a Barbie-doll with her straight blond hair and her fairy pink dress.<p>

"Don't worry! They were just trying some of the clothes in my wardrobe."

"OK. Just… Girls, please put on the red dresses because I'm going to freak out! The whole decoration is in white and red and…"

"Hey…" Elena tried to calm down her sister "Everything is going to be perfect! Trust me!" she sat on the bed next to Jenna and hugged her "And you…" Elena pointed on Caroline and Bonnie "…change the dresses immediately!"

Caroline and Bonnie entered Elena's wardrobe-room so she and her sister were alone in the bedroom.

"You look beautiful!" Jenna sighed "I wish I looked as beautiful as you do!"

"You are going to look more beautiful than anyone!" Elena said and smiled "Come on, let's make your hair! What kind of hairstyle do you want?"

"Surprise me!" Jenna said as she sat on the chair in front of the vanity.

"Are you sure?" Elena looked at her sister who nodded. "OK but if you don't like it blame it all to yourself!" She turned the curling iron on. They have spent five minutes in silence when Bonnie and Caroline entered the bedroom again.

"Hey, it was my turn for the curling iron!" Caroline scoffed.

"There will be enough time for both of you!" Elena giggled "So, Bonnie come here, curl Jenna's hair and make that great hair bun that you made me for my birthday party last year!. Caroline and I will go take out the jewelries and the shoes."

"The jewelries and shoes that we talked about, right?" Jenna asked worryingly.

"Yes, Jenna. I told you not to worry – everything will be perfect! Come on, Care!"

"And what did you and Jenna talk about?" Caroline asked as they entered the wardrobe-room.

"You remember the shoes we chose?"

"The red open toes with the silky straps?"

"Exactly. Well, when we chose the diamond bracelets Jenna said that she didn't like the way the shoes matched the bracelets so we decided to put three little diamonds per shoe."

"Diamonds? Real diamonds?"

"No, Jenna said she didn't want real diamonds because they were too expensive!" "Mhm… So, where are they now?"

"The shoes are in there." Elena pointed on one of the closets "I'll take the bracelets and the earrings…"

"There are diamond earrings too?"

"Yep." Elena popped the 'p'.

"And certainly which are the shoes?" Caroline asked when she opened the closet. It was full of shoe-boxes.

"Oh… Well, on the top shelve there are four red boxes with butterflies on them. You see them?"

"Yep." Caroline pulled them out "If you have found the jewelries let's go!"  
>They went out of the wardrobe-room and entered Elena's bedroom.<p>

"Are you sure these are the right…" Jenna began when the two girls entered the room.

"Jenna! Stop being so nervous!" Elena interrupted her. She and Caroline sat on the bed.

"Girls, it's 10:30! Hurry up!" Caroline moaned.

"Calm down, Caroline! Jenna's hair is ready so come here so I can do yours!" Bonnie sighed.

"Finally!" Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the four girls were all dressed up and looked really beautiful.<p>

"The waiting was absolutely worth it! Your dress is amazing!" Caroline sighed. "And you look so beautiful in it!"

"I know!" Jenna smirked.

"Girls, it's…" Miranda has just entered the room. "Oh, you look beautiful! And the dress is really amazing, Jenna!"

"You look very beautiful too, Mrs. Gilbert!" Bonnie said. And she was right. It was not a secret that Miranda was a very beautiful woman and the ocean blue dress that Elena has made for her mother was amazing and it matched perfectly her skin tone and her bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, Bonnie! And you can call me Miranda – you'll be my daughter-in-law soon… at least I hope so." Miranda gave her a warm smile "Well, it's 11:15. Jeremy is downstairs with a guy called Tyler… I guess he is…"

"My boyfriend." Caroline completed.

"So, you and Bonnie will go to the wedding with them, right?"

"Yep." Bonnie popped the 'p'.

"And Jenna and I will go with you and dad." Elena said.

"That's the plan. So, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the forth chapter. I hope you like it. I know you can't wait for Elena and Damon to meet but you'll have to be patient and wait for the next chapter (I'm going to upload it next weekend). I hope I will be able to finish and upload the first chapter of my new story "Forbidden Love" by tomorrow.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Always and Forever_**

**_Chapter 5_**

"They're late!" Alaric told his best man.

"Don't worry!" Damon Salvatore said. "I'm sure they will be here in any moment!" In fact Damon wasn't really sure and was secretly hoping that Elena won't show up and the wedding will be cancelled. "So pathetic!" – He thought.

The church doors were opened and the bridal march started. Everybody turned their heads to see the beautiful bride, her father next to her and her bridesmaids.

"God!" Damon gasped.

"She's beautiful, right?" Alaric whispered to him. "Jenna is the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Yeah… Wait, what?" Damon raised his eyebrows. "Jenna? You're marrying Jenna Gilbert?"

"Yep." Alaric popped the 'p'. "What were you thinking?"

Damon didn't say anything. He looked again at the woman in white that was floating down the aisle. This really wasn't Elena – the woman's eyes were dark like Elena's but her hair wasn't brown but blond. He sighed in relief. But that feeling didn't last long – when Jenna stood next to Alaric, Damon saw one of her bridesmaids. Now, that was Elena! Elena with her luscious chocolate locks cascading down her shoulders. Elena with her rosy cheeks and charming smile. Elena with her beautiful dark eyes that were staring right in Damon's cobalt blue ones. He wondered for a moment if she knew how she was setting his heart on fire.

"Dear beloved…" The vicar began but Damon wasn't listening. He couldn't stop looking at his ex-girlfriend. Now he realized that she was the one. She was the woman he loved back then and never stopped loving.

* * *

><p>"Elena!" A soft voice said.<p>

"Damon!" Elena turned to see a man with raven black hair, charming smirk and beautiful eyes looking through hers. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment. "How can I help you?"

"Well… I actually sit here." Damon pointed the empty seat between her and Alaric.

"What?"

"I'm the best man!" He smirked. "Right, Ric?" Damon turned to Alaric who was sitting

"Yep." Ric popped the 'p'. "But how come you know my wife's brother and sister?"

"Long story!" Elena and Damon said in sync.

"I guess I will never get a satisfying answer." Alaric laughed.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Elena was still sitting on the table between her brother and Damon. She was dying to talk to Damon but she couldn't because Jeremy was distracting her with some stupid stuff he had already told her a million times. In fact Elena wasn't really listening – she was drinking wine and nodding from time to time in order to seem as if she was very interested. But even a bit drunk Elena could easily sense that her brother didn't want her to talk to Damon.<p>

"Jeremy!" Elena heard Bonnie's voice. Her best friend has just interrupted Jeremy who was telling Elena for the seventieth time about the problems with his employees in the office.

"Sweetheart?" Jeremy turned to his girlfriend.

"Stop annoying your sister and come to dance with me!" Bonnie looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Jeremy said and rose from his chair.

"It seems like your brother doesn't want you around me… or at least talking to me." Damon said as Jeremy walked away with Bonnie.

"Why do you think so?" Elena asked a bit confused. Of course it seemed this way but she was hoping Damon wouldn't notice it.

"He has been talking to you the whole previous hour instead of dancing or making out with his beautiful girlfriend! But don't worry – your brother hated me since high school and I'm absolutely cool with it."

"Perhaps you're right!" Of course he was right! "I don't know why Jeremy never liked you but being honest – I have never being interested in any guy my brother tried to hook me up with!"

"Yeah… I know that." Damon laughed. "I remember in high school when he was trying to hook you up with Stefan."

"He just wasted his time." Elena laughed. "I really wasn't interested. Your brother is a great person but I just… I don't know. I wasn't attracted. I felt him more like a friend."

"I guess we, the Salvatores, don't have luck with you, Elena." Damon smiled sadly.

"So, Damon…" Elena began after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I heard you were a writer." She sighed.

"Actually, I am." Damon smirked. "And a pretty prosperous one, by the way!"

"The same old Damon who couldn't sustain a minute without showing off!" Elena giggled.

"You used to like it!" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"I have changed!"

"I doubt it!" Damon said. "You're a fashion designer which means that you're still the same old Elena Gilbert who was always drawing clothes!"

"Got me!" Elena put her hands up in surrender and laughed.

"Hey!" Jeremy has just come back on the table. "What are you two doing?"

"Just talking." Elena sighed.

"Good." Jeremy said and sat down on his chair.

Suddenly a beautiful melody started. Elena immediately recognized their song. Her and Damon's song. And it seemed that Damon recognize it too.

"What a beautiful song!" He said and smiled at Elena who smile him back.

"Yeah." Jeremy scoffed. "Elena, would you like to dance?"

"I…" Elena gulped. "Sure!"

She rose from her chair and took her brother's arm. She danced with him for a few minutes in silence. Suddenly she heard Damon's velvet voice.

"Switch of partners?" He has just appeared dancing with Bonnie.

"Sure!" Elena and Bonnie said in sync.

"You always get what you want, don't you?" Elena giggled as she wrapped her hands around Damon's neck.

"One way or another." Damon smirked and pulled her closer to him. Elena could feel the warm of his body and she felt safe. She felt safer than ever. Soon Damon broke the silence with the most awkward question.

"Hm… Elena, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Damon sighed in relief. "But I see you haven't wasted your time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The blondy. Do you really think I live in a cave and don't read newspapers?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." Damon couldn't believe that Andy said anything to the reporters. Of course, he knew that he was going to screw things up with his question but he just needed to know. How could he know that Elena reads newspapers and believes what it is written in them?

"Oh, please. Don't tell me _you_ live in a cave!" Elena scoffed. "Yesterday's New York Times – you in the arms of a blond girl in Central Park? Does it seem familiar?"

"Are you talking about Lexie?" Damon has just remembered – he went out three days ago for his jogging in Central Park and saw his good friend Lexie who he hasn't seen for years. He was so happy to see her that he hugged her. "She's not my girlfriend."

"And then what?" Elena scoffed. "Your fiancée? Or maybe your wife?"

"No." Damon said calmly. "Just a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. I have known her since before my family moved in Mystic Falls." The Salvatores had moved in Mystic Falls when Damon was eight. "My father and her mother studied in Italy together. We both are born there."

"Oh…" Elena blushed. "If you say so."

"Mhm… But…" Damon looked a bit suspiciously at her. "… do I sense jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" Elena laughed. "Me – jealous?"

"Yeah!" Damon smirked. "And I quite like that!"

"You're crazy!"

"You know what? I am crazy… about you!" he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back but then suddenly realized what she was doing. She was at her sister's wedding and was kissing with the best man (who appeared to be her ex) in front of everyone. In front of her parents and her brother.

"Damon! Stop it!" she pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I had to do six years ago instead of just leave you. I miss you, Elena!"

"I…" She tried to say something but was interrupted by Jeremy.

"Didn't you hear what my sister told you?" He was really furious.

"I did."

"And you're still here because…?"

"You know what? Maybe you're right – I'm getting out of here!" Damon said and turned his back to Elena and everybody else.

Elena could sense the tears in her eyes. He left. He left her just like he did six years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry I couldn't appload it last week but now it's here and I think it's a pretty interesting chapter but you're the guys who should tell if it's good or not so... Read and don't forget to review! ;) I'll try to write Chapter 2 of Forbidden Love tomorrow or in Monday so check out for it! :)<strong>


End file.
